Algo Diferente
by areetha
Summary: Tights se aburre con todas las fiestas del año y, sobre todo, con la Navidad, ¿quién podrá rescatarla de esa monotonía?


NOTA DEL FANFIC: Este drabble fue hecho con el objetivo de participar en el concurso _Okurimaru Drabble II _convocado por la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>. Algo diferente .  
><strong>_**.  
><strong>_.  
><em>.

* * *

><p>La Navidad era el símbolo de emoción para la mayoría de las personas.<p>

Mas Tights, en su etapa adolescente -sellada por una renuencia a todo lo cotidiano-, varias veces se preguntó si todo ese festejo valía la pena. A veces, para ella, todas las fiestas –incluida la Navidad- eran la definición de monotonía.

Esa magia por celebrar poco a poco se fue apagando hasta el punto de tornarse una especie de obstinación. Es que para ella, todo ese sabor del encanto ya se había tornado muy insípido. Las fiestas en familia siempre se repetían año a año, y eso le hacía bostezar involuntariamente.

Sin querer ser malinterpretada, siempre se obligaba a sonreír. Después de todo, era su familia con quien festejaba, y no podía devaluarle todos los momentos bellos que había vivido junto a ella de esa manera. Sería de mocosa insolente, y eso lo sabía.

Mas (¡ay!),Tights aún seguía algo aburrida por todo. Quería algo nuevo, no algo repetitivo. Quería que esa magia y ansiedad por esperar alguna fiesta emergiera nuevamente en ella.

Tights, con ese espíritu tan liberal a su favor, se inculcaba a sí misma para que su vida se tornara emocionante. Era lista, y también decidida, por lo que optó por revertir esa repetición en todas las fiestas. Claro que intentó…pero (¡ay!), fue algo que no pudo lograr.

Parecía que el ánima de lo anti-efímero la perseguía constantemente, pues no lograba sentir esa emoción que sentía cual niña cuando sentía inminencia de las fiestas cerca de ella. Sobre todo, ya la Navidad había perdido ese significado tan especial que para Tights antes tenía.

Pero la vida quiso que Kamisama oyera las palabras de ruego por parte de esa muchachita, y un día decidió cumplir dichoso deseo: aquella vez en la que Tights celebró, junto a Omori y Jaco, la Navidad en la Luna.

Había visto la chica desde el Espacio Exterior la Tierra gracias a su amistad con el extraterrestre, pero celebrar una fiesta en la Luna fue totalmente distinto. Gracias a los trajes espaciales que había construido Omori –excepto para Jaco, por supuesto-, fue posible que pisaran el astro ceniciento y que pudieran ver tan cerca las estrellas titilando.

-Esto es fabuloso, Jaco-musitó la chica con los ojos brillando de emoción-…Esto es único.

Esa noche fue feliz para todos, y hubo muchos regalos –a Jaco le obsequiaron una copia del boceto que la policía había hecho para buscarlo-. Pero la más contenta era Tights, quien corrió hacia el patrullero intergaláctico y le dio un fuerte abrazo:

-Gracias, Jaco…-le susurró feliz. Sintió que el marciano le correspondía, después de todo, en las fiestas nadie mide cuán cursi se comporta…y claro: Omori también se vio obligado por Tights a unirse al abrazo de la amistad.

Esa noche, la jovencita aprendió una valiosa lección: que con ingredientes claves, una fiesta se puede volver la más única de todas. Pero hay ingredientes clave para lograr ese entorno tan especial, y son las personas especiales para nosotros…

Fin

* * *

><p><span>Nota de la autora:<span>

Como reza al principio de este corto fanfic, hice este drabble con intención de participar en dicho concurso dictado por la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".

Como podrán notar un poquillo, esta pequeña historia no supera las quinientas palabras. Siendo sincera, jamás me consideré con las agallas para escribir fanfics sino que me limité a leer y comentar cosas poco dignas de una mujer que posee la edad que tengo xDD, pero la verdad es que en esta página de internet la he pasado de maravilla así que no me arrepiento… Bueno, volviendo al principio (y antes de que me pierda hablando de cosas no interesantes xD), me pareció divertido el reto así que acepté. Cuando vi que me tocó el personaje de Tights, me puse feliz porque cuando leí "Jaco, el patrullero intergaláctico", tomé una admiración y gran aprecio por la hermana mayor de Bulma.

En cuanto al mensaje que quiero dejar, espero que no me malinterpretéis por el aburrimiento que recalco en Tights: fueron experiencias propias las que me inspiraron a escribir esto. Al tocarme la palabra "fiesta", en un principio no sabía que poner (y también maldije mi poca cabrona imaginación xD) pero luego recordé la esencia perdida en las fiestas, sobre todo en Navidad ¿Os dais cuenta a lo que me refiero? Estoy mencionando la comercialización que hace perder el verdadero significado de todo. A mí desde que era pequeña me fueron aburriendo todas las fiestas del año, sobre todo Navidad. Las películas cursis (como "Solo en casa"), o las ventas y ventas de adornos que no nos pertenecen… Eso me hacía, sinceramente, suspirar en aburrimiento y frustración: ¿en dónde había quedado que la Navidad celebra el nacimiento de Jesús? A la deriva, porque todos, incluyéndome con obviedad, esperábamos la llegada de Santa Claus (y admito que cuando me enteré de que no existía, lloré mucho…vaya, aún me deben una mis padres por haberme mentido xD jijiji). Todas las fiestas, luego, me parecieron iguales. Por eso quise hacer ver esta situación en Tights aunque ella, a diferencia mía, tiene ese espíritu tenaz que la hace actuar con mayor eficiencia y por eso la mencioné buscando la manera de matar esa maldita monotonía. Claro que puse una fiesta en la luna, porque conociendo a Tights, sé que ella hubiera pedido eso.

UUUUUUUUHHH, qué larga la nota. Jujujuju, espero que sepáis disculparme, es que me perdí explicando todo (tanto, que hasta mencioné que lloré cuando me enteré lo de Santa xD). Quiero informar que este Drabble tiene un cover hecho por mi querida amiga B-G-Livi (¡a que no está bonito, eh?! hecho a mano y con amor). Le quiero agradecer su noble ofrecimiento, sabes que te amo, pequeña amiga.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de mi pequeño fanfic, y si notáis algo horroroso en mi forma de escribir, es porque no tengo experiencia en trabajar personajes que poseen autoría.

Ah, por cierto, no sé si publicaré algo más. Quizás me anime a participar en otro concurso, pero con todas las cosillas que tengo para hacer, aún no estoy segura.

Bueno, eso es todo (para vuestro alivio jejejeje ). Me despido, sin más.

Sonia

Ah, por cierto:

Feliz Navidad!

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes de <em>Dragon Ball<em> y el manga _Jaco, el Patrullero Galáctico_ son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.


End file.
